Fantasy sports, such as fantasy football, have been known for over a decade. In fantasy sports, users select one or more athletes to be a part of the user's roster, and real-time statistics are tracked and points corresponding to the real-time statistics are awarded to the user. Fantasy sports can be managed by an internet-based interface in which the statistics and corresponding points are monitored and awarded by a server. Users can access this information via the internet.